1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the simultaneous hydroconversion and desulfurization of sulfur-containing heavy hydrocarbonaceous oils by reaction with an alkali metal alkoxide in the presence of added hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use various alkali metal compounds for the desulfurization and hydroconversion of sulfur-containing heavy hydrocarbonaceous oils, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,559; 4,017,381; 4,003,824; 4,007,111; 4,007,109 and 4,003,823.
It has now been found that reaction of a sulfur-containing oil feed with an alkali metal alkoxide in the presence of added hydrogen will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.